


Partners in Love

by Claire_041106



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Matt Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shatt, Shatt fluff, Wow dorks, cuteness, dumb in love, literally this is just fluff, these boys are so obliviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_041106/pseuds/Claire_041106
Summary: “I see we had the same idea.” He said, nodding to the schedule in Matt’s hand.“Yeah, so did half the school.” Matt sassed.“My name is-“ he began, but Matt cut him off.“Yeah yeah, I’m sure your a celebrity at the school or whatever... I need to find my partner. Someone named Takashi Shirogane.”He smiled, and Matt swore he could see a sparkle flash behind his eyes.“That would be me! I guess we’ll be seeing each other much more often... Matthew Holt.”The Galaxy Garrison decides to try work partners for the year. Two students, from seperate fields, working together to expand their horizons.Matt isn’t pleased.Shiro is a little too pleased.Pidge just wants her brother to go to someone else about his problems. Like seriously dude...Just fluff!!And kissing <3





	Partners in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m Claire, and this is my first one shot on Ao3! I’ve worked on other platforms before, and I’ve been writing for quite some time, and I’m really looking forward to writing more here with all of you! Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> Warnings- One swear at the end (thank you Pidge), and just oblivious boys in love! 
> 
> Let the fluff BEGIN!

The halls of the Galaxy Garrison were packed with students, looking for, and meeting up with their partners for their school years.

Matthew Holt was thrilled to finally have the opportunity to get an education at the Garrison, but when he found out there would be work partners for classes, he quickly grew frustrated. 

Matt was an independent worker, he always had been. Maybe with the exception of his sister Katie at times, but even she was more of a solo worker.

So here he stood. In the hallways, looking at his schedule, which included the name of his partner.

Takashi Shirogane.

Who the hell was that? And what the hell kind of name was that? 

Matt began to let his impatience take over as he huffed, finally giving up and grabbing his books.

If he needs me that bad, he’ll come find me.

Just as he began his journey through the long, crowded hallway, he was roughly bumped and knocked down by a student, much taller then himself.

He must have heard Matt’s books fall because he rushed back to his side to aid in tidying up. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” As the boy gave Matt his books, Matt finally got a good look of the other boys face.

He had short black hair, shorter on the sides, and wavier at the front. He had sparkling black eyes that held millions of stars and storms. His face was angular and chiseled to perfection. Not that Matt was paying attention...

“I see we had the same idea.” He said, nodding to the schedule in Matt’s hand.

“Yeah, so did half the school.” Matt sassed.

“My name is-“ he began, but Matt cut him off. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure your a celebrity at the school or whatever... I need to find my partner. Someone named Takashi Shirogane.”

He smiled, and Matt swore he could see a sparkle flash behind his eyes.

“That would be me! I guess we’ll be seeing each other much more often... Matthew Holt.” 

Matt almost shivered at the way his name sounded from Takashi’s lips.  
Almost.

“Wow. Excellent,” Matt said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “We start Monday evening, my dorm. 316. Don’t be late Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled. “Shiro, different... A bit looser then the uptight sound of Takashi. See you then Matt.” Shiro turned with a mock salute, and they parted ways.

Over the school year, Matt and Shiro worked together more often than not.

Matt found himself enjoying the time spent with Shiro, and they became good friends faster than you can say “Space”

And Shiro, well, Shiro was in love.

He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way... but something about that short, dorky, sassy kid from the hallway, intrigued him to no end.

He tried to hide it, really he did, but Matt made it very, very difficult.

Flirty remarks, that Shiro wasn’t even sure we’re supposed to be flirty, mischievous smiles across the classroom, studying on Matt’s bed, together, with the door closed.

Yeah, it was not easy.

Matt felt something. Something he wished he didn’t. A fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach, the heat in his cheeks, the longing of attention...

And it all connected to Takashi Shirogane.

“What am I supposed to do about it, your a nerd in love.” That’s what Pidge had said on the matter. 

“I am not in love with Shiro.” He replied, even though he knew otherwise, and from the smirk on his sisters face, he knew that the blush on his own face was more obvious then he would have liked.

“Keep telling yourself that, and you might not be the only one getting hurt.” And she turned back to her laptop.

What the hell did that mean? Did Pidge think Shiro liked him back? 

Months passed. The year was almost over, and both boys were so head over heels, they barely talked anymore. In fear of embarrassment. 

Really the only time they hung out was to work on a project. They were the most awkward days.

Eventually Shiro snapped. He’d had enough. He needed to know why his best friend wasn’t talking to him. He approached Matt’s dorm room, and knocked loudly.

Matt swung open the door. “What?” He snapped, before really realizing who was at the door.

His eyes widened and Shiro thought he saw the faintest tint of pink on the boys cheeks. 

“I- um... can I- uh, come in?” Shiro said nervously.

Matt hesitated, then slowly nodded his head. Shiro stepped inside and sat on the all too familiar bed.

Matt sat across from him and a tense silence filled the room.

“Did I do something?” Shiro finally spoke. “Did I do something to you? Because you’ve been avoiding me for weeks.” 

Matt looked at Shiro and saw the anger on his face, but he looked closer and saw the hurt in his eyes.

This is what Katie meant. Matt thought. “Keep telling yourself that, and you might not be the only one getting hurt.”

Matt now understood everything that he had done in the last few weeks. He was in love with Shiro, and he had known it without even realizing it.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted, making Shiro look at him suddenly. His eyes filled with emotion, and everything Matt had wanted to say to Shiro, bubbled up inside him and spilled over the top.

“From the moment I met you, I knew we would become friends. I’ve never been much of a person for teamwork, or anything, but you were different. I just knew it. So I distanced myself, built some walls, ya know? And you, you just... something got to me... I dropped those walls and I let you in and that was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life, god I’m so happy I have you in my life. Takashi, with you I realized something about myself... you’ve helped me to become a better person, a better student, and a better engineer. You make me better. I think that Katie was right, when I came to her about my dilemma. She was right all along and I didn’t even see it coming. So I’ve been rambling for a long time and I should probably really just spit it out... lord this is hard...” He caught his breath slightly and prepared himself.

“I’m in love with you. God that felt good to get it out! I’m so in love with you, and you probably don’t feel the same way, because your straight, and we’re ‘just friends’, so I don’t expec-“

Shiro grabbed the collar of Matt’s Garrison uniform, and silenced him by pulling him into a searing kiss.

Matt melted into Shiro immediately, and wrapped his arms around his neck, Shiro’s arms around Matt’s waist.

Shiro pulled away just enough to mumble, “You talk too much.” Matt chased his lips and made a noise of agreement, before pressing their lips back together.

Within seconds, or minutes, neither of them knew anymore, both of them were lying down on the bed, Matt straddling Shiro, still kissing fervently. 

Matt was in heaven. He was convinced he’d died and this was what heaven felt like. He never wanted it to end. Kissing Shiro was heaven. Their tongues tangled in a dance of passion, Shiro’s hands running up his back, sending shivers down his spine, to thread them in Matt’s honey brown hair, and Shiro tasted of coffee and chocolate. It was so beautiful. He was so beautiful.

After years of bliss, they finally, albeit reluctantly, pulled away from each other. They took a few moments to come back to reality and let out a few breathy giggles.

“How’d we end up lying down?” Shiro asked.

“I’m not sure...” Matt gave a dazed smile.

Slowly, realization hit him that ‘oh my god. I just made out with a guy. I just made out with my best friend. I just made out with my crush. Takashi Shirogane.” 

He heard a low chuckle from underneath him. 

“Heh, yeah you did.” Shit. I said it out loud.

“That too.” Shiro laughed. Matt’s cheeks burned and he buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

They lay there, in comfortable silence for a few moments, just breathing each other in, Shiro stroking Matt’s hair softly.

Shiro felt Matt sigh into his neck.

“Whats wrong?” He whispered softly.

“Did you mean to do that, or were you just trying to shut me up?” Matt mumbled.

Shiro furrowed his brows, and pressed a kiss to Matt’s head. 

Matt sat up and looked at Shiro with sad eyes. Shiro cupped a hand around Matt’s cheek and stroked his thumb under his eye.

“I would never do such a thing. I kissed you because I reciprocate your feelings. I love you.” Shiro smiled as Matt’s eyes lit up like a night star. A honey galaxy Shiro could fall in and never come up for air.

“I love you too!” Matt smiled and eagerly pressed their lips back together. Shiro had no time to respond before he was being pressed into the mattress and kissed like never before.

“Matt do you have my- oh my god.” 

Matt and Shiro flew apart at the sound of Pidge’s voice in the doorway.

“Jesus, lock your door you fucking nerd!” She shrieked. 

Shiro gaped at Matt as he turned crimson. 

“Watch your language!” Matt managed, though it came out as a squeak.

Pidge flipped him off and laughed loudly as she grabbed a stack of books from Matt’s desk, yelled “I told you so asshat!” and shut the door behind her. 

“Is she always like this?” Shiro said, shocked. 

“You have no idea.” Matt deadpanned, cheeks growing redder, if possible.

“Come here you loser.” Shiro smiled, pulling Matt into his arms.

“Hey!” Matt playfully smacked his arm. Shiro fake winced and cupped Matt’s jaw, smiling at him lovingly, and initiating a sweet kiss.

To this day, Pidge has never opened Matt or Shiro’s door, without knocking. It was better that way, for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you have any requests I’d be happy to give them a shot! 
> 
> Until next time Lovelies!  
> -Claire <3


End file.
